Happiness
by Kyuubi no Goddess
Summary: Naruto finds happiness in some one unexpected. SuiNaru


**I don't own Naruto. This is a Suigetsu x Naruto story! Naruto, and the others are all 16, including Suigetsu. Enjoy!**

**Also for my Shino and Naruto story I'm sorry it is taking me so long to update but it's coming a little slow in the beginning so that's why it's taking for ever! So sorry but I will to hurry! **

**~::~**

It was cloudy as if it could rain at any minute. I had changed over the years. I now wore a tight blood red tank top with a lose black fishnet shirt over it. I had on black shinobi pants with blood red tape on my ankles and lower calf's, and black shinobi sandals. Unknown to a lot of people I wore a genjutsu. Not even Kakashi my lover knew what I looked like. I stood there waiting; Kakashi said he wanted to talk to me. I kept a couple secrets from Kakashi that not even I wanted him to know.

"Naruto." I turned to see Kakashi there. He had no book; he had said my full name instead of a nickname. I looked down at the ground. I had a feeling I knew what was coming. Lately Kakashi had stopped touching me and other things couples did. It was like we weren't even together anymore. Kakashi had gotten a lot more distance.

"I want to brake up. I love someone else." I smiled at him and nodded.

"'k." he looked at me with a wide eye. I smiled at him. "I had a feeling you didn't love me anymore. I also saw you talking to aniki and saw the way you looked at him. Just take care of him." He nodded and he turned and slowly left. I waited till he was gone before walking to the memorial stone. I stared at my mom and dad's names. _Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. _This was one of the secrets I kept. Only I and Jiji know. Well right now it's just me. It started to rain as I felt my tears finally falling. I ran my finger tips over their names. I traced all the Hokage's names and my parents. I don't know how long I stood there. I herd a twig snap and I slowly turned around to see Sakura and Iruka. Along with surprisingly Saskue and his little gang. I locked eyes with Saskue.

"I finally killed him." Was all he said and I nodded. Sakura stared at me confused. Iruka then said

"Is it really okay Naruto? You are fine with it?" I nodded.

"I knew already. It's always the same." I turned back to the stone feeling the others confused gazes. It was finally over. Itachi had been the last Akatsuki member left. Now they were all gone. Then right before their eyes Kyuubi came out of the seal. He was up to my waist like with Akumaru and Kiba. He nudged my hand.

"You should tell Tsunade about your parents." He said. I laughed a little.

"But then she would have to tell the village. Just imagine their faces when they find out who they were." Kyuubi chuckled. "I bet your happy now Kyuu."

"I am. Orochimaru is dead, and no more people are trying to kill my kit." I smiled and I herd gasps.

"I guess I should tell baa-chan. If it all goes wrong I can go to Suna or that other village."

"True." I traced my parent's names once more and disappeared. The others were hot on my heels.

"Baa-chan." I said seriously. She looked at me. The rest of the rookie 9 were there. "I want to tell you who my parents are. Only I and jiji knew. I can prove it too."

"Who are they." I smiled at her sadly and said

"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." She gasped along with the others in the room except the rookie 9 and Saskue's group.

"Who are they?" Shikumaru asked. Baa-chan stared at me while answering

"The best Hokage and ANBU to ever live." They all looked at me.

"I found out when I was 4."

"You have proof?" she asked. I nodded and bit my thumb and ran it over the Yondaime's picture. It opened and a huge scroll and a littler scroll sat in the vault. I reached in and grabbed the little scroll and tossed it to Baa-chan. She opened it and read it; she then looked at me and nodded.

"I'm going to go clean out the house. Last time I saw it was 6 years ago." She nodded and I grabbed the scroll. Kyuubi and I left with everyone watching. When we got there we saw that it had been cleaned already. We walked up to our room. It was the master bedroom. It had dark blue carpet, and black walls and ceiling. The thing that made it really cool was the fact that there were little lights installed in the them to make it look like the night sky. I loved it! It even had a light shaped full moon. It was the best at night. There was a dresser and desk made out of white wood. There was a king size bed with white and midnight blue silk sheets and pillows. I sat the scroll on my desk and took of my shoes and crawled into bed, Kyuu jumped up and snuggled into my side. I laid there petting his fur until I fell asleep.

I woke up with the sun in my face and got up. I looked around to see Kyuubi reading the scroll. I grabbed some cloths and took a really quickly shower. I also dropped the genjutsu. I still had blond hair but it was straight and it stopped a little past my knees, claws, fangs, my whiskers were darker, and my pupils were slits. I brushed my hair and braided it; it came over my shoulder like how Itachi used to have his hair when he was alive. I put a tight white tank top on with tight crimson jeans. I slid my feet into white flip flops and put my clan ring on. I left Kyuu reading and went to make breakfast. I put the eggs and bacon on when the door bell rang. I opened the door and saw Suigetsu. My eyes widened.

"Hi. I wanted t- do I smell bacon?" I laughed. I actually laughed. A real laugh.

"Hai, come on in. Have you had breakfast?" I asked as he took off his sandals and followed me.

"Nope."

"Who is it kit?" Kyuu yelled down at me.

"Blueberry!"

"Hey!" Suigetsu yelled making me laugh. "At least I'm not a ramen addict." He muttered.

"It runs in the family." I told him as we made our way to the kitchen and he chuckled. The kitchen was white with black marble counters, a silver steel sink, and stove, the floor was black tile. There was a white wood table and chairs. I put the bacon, eggs, sausage, orange juice, apple juice, toast on the table before yelling

"Kyuu breakfast!" we then herd 'thump, thump, thump' and Kyuubi appeared on one of the chairs making me laugh a little. We ate and joked around. When Kyuubi looked at me in the eyes I realized that I had opened up to Suigetsu and was able to laugh in front of him and be myself. When we were done Kyuubi went back up stairs to read the scroll and Suigetsu helped me with the dishes.

"So why did you come here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to learn about the famous Uzumaki Naruto that I have herd." He said with a toothy grin. I looked at him skeptic but went back to do the dishes.

"It's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto thank you very much, and since when have I been famous beyond the 'demon brat'?" I then herd.

"But I call you a demon! Since you act more like a demon then a human." Kyuubi yelled.

"But that is a compliment from you!" I yelled back. I could feel Kyuubi's happiness threw the seal and smiled.

"Well mister high and mighty Uchiha kept talking about Naruto this and Naruto that. He is obsessed. Anyways, I wanted to get to know this Naruto that he was so obsessed with. Then if I liked this Naruto I would ask him out on a date before the Uchiha." He said and I laughed a little.

"So do you want ask 'this Naruto' on a date?" I asked.

"Why yes I do indeed." He also leaned in closer. Neither of us had noticed we had kept leaning in until we locked lips. His arm wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck making the kiss deeper. We kept kissing until the doorbell rang and we had to break apart. I reluctantly left his arms and opened the door to see the rookie 9, the rest of Saskue's group, the rookie 9's sensei's, aniki, baa-chan, and Ero-Sennin. I groaned and Suigetsu and Kyuubi walked into the room.

"Nani?" I asked.

"What are you doing here Suigetsu?!" Saskue hissed.

"Eating, talking, washing dishes, and asking about getting a date before you." With that last part Saskue went red from either embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell.

"Did you give him an answer?" aniki asked.

"Not that it isn't your business but not yet." I answered.

"You mean your thinking about it?! Also why the hell do you look like that?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. And I've always looked like this but I wore a genjutsu. Guess I won't be anymore." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"She's like another Karin. A banshee." Suigetsu whispered.

"You have no idea." I told him. Sakura and Karin were about to hit us until I closed the door in their faces and locked it.

"Sorry, come back at another time!" I said threw the door.

"At lest I got to see it before them." Suigetsu said.

"That's true. I think Gaara should drop his too. What do you think Kyuu?"

"He should." Kyuu said as he went back upstairs.

"So about that date…" Suigetsu said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned back a little to see his face clearly.

"Hmmm. I don't know…" I said playfully. "Why should I?" Suigetsu smirked.

"This is why." He said before kissing me. I could feel Saskue's chakra spike and knew that Neji and Hinata had their Byakugan's on. I felt Suigetsu's tongue rubbing against mine asking for entrance, which I gladly gave. We started to battle for dominance which I lost. I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth. He broke apart for air and Suigetsu smirked.

"Is that a yes?"

"Hai." I said breathlessly. "They are watching."

"Let them." He said. I nodded and we went back to kissing.

Out side (no one's POV)…

"Look what you two did! Now we can't talk to them." Kiba said.

"Turn on your Byakugan's." Ino said. Hinata and Neji nodded. When they did Hinata gasped and a little blood came out of her nose.

"What's going on?!" TenTen asked.

"Their making out." Neji said. Saskue fumed and TenTen and Ino both sighed.

"It's times like these I wish I was a Hyuuga!" TenTen said.

"Hinata you luck girl!" Ino said and Hinata smirked never taking her eyes off the couple.

"It's getting hot!" Hinata squealed.

"Find a window!!" TenTen, Ino, Tsunade, and Kurenai all yelled and the men sweat dropped except Saskue who was fuming. Once they had found a window they pecked in and came face to face with Naruto and Suigetsu. The girls grinned sheepishly and the guys just shook their heads with Saskue glared.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled the curtains shut and listened to the girls protest. Suigetsu snickered and sat down on the couch in the living room. The living room was done in a light blue with a shaggy white carpet, a couple white book shelves, a huge flat screen TV, a glass coffee table, a white leather couch, and a couple Japanese flower paintings on the walls. Suigetsu pulled Naruto own next to him and Naruto snuggled into his side. Suigetsu wrapped an arm around him and turned on the TV. They spent the rest of the day watching TV, talking, and kissing.

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling lighter than he had in a while. He got up and drew a bath as he gathered cloths. He decided on a blue tank top, lose off the shoulder fishnet shirt, a pair of jean short shorts, a studded belt, and his boots. Once he was done and dressed he dried and brushed his hair before putting it up in a high ponytail. He then made breakfast for him and Kyuubi before he started to clean the house. At four he herd a knock on the door and went to get it. He opened the door to see Saskue.

"What do you want Saskue?" he asked coldly.

"You." The Uchiha said before pushing Naruto down on the floor and climbed on top of the blond.

"Stop it! Let me go Uchiha!" Naruto yelled and he started to struggle. Saskue hissed and was about to kiss Naruto before he was thrown backwards and Naruto was scoped up and cradled to Suigetsu's chest. Suigetsu kicked Saskue out of the house before going into the living room and sat down on the couch to try and calm Naruto down. Naruto looked up at him and smiled before kissing him soundly on the lips.

"You okay?" Suigetsu asked Naruto nodded letting out a shaky breath.

"Yeah. How about that date?" he asked and Suigetsu laughed.

"Alright lets go." He said. Naruto ran to his room to get his pea-cock black coat.

"Suigetsu's taking me out on a date, Kyuu." He told the fox.

"Okay. Have fun kit."

"I will." Naruto said with a bright smile and Kyuubi smiled softly in return. Happy his kit had found happiness.

_And the two lived happily ever after! _

**~::~**

**I know the ending is short but I'm on a time limit! Let me know what you think! I might really finish it for real later but for now it will stay like this!**

**Kyuu out! **


End file.
